User talk:Ash Crimson
To Do List Alright. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 03:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good question. I never found the notes ingame, and I don't think it's related in the game. I'll look into this, but I don't think we should delete it until we have confirmation that it's fan-made. The Yoshiman 97 15:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) btw, I noticed you erased a message from Deathsculler, and by the looks of it, the message he sent was pretty stupid. Who is he? The Yoshiman 97 16:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about that, and yeah, I think we should. I'll start moving it right now, but I think we should keep the Case 1-1 stuff to begin the article. The Yoshiman 97 17:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think that it should be the other way around, with Case 1-1 at the beginning of the article, and Backup for Brad as the preceding item to start off the article. We should make the name of the case a redirect for the article. The Yoshiman 97 17:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so...how do make a redirect? The Yoshiman 97 17:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to make a redirect without making a new page? I was planning on making A Temporary Agreement automatically redirect to Case 1-4, but I don't want to make a new page. Is there a solution, or do I always have to make a new page for a redirect? The Yoshiman 97 18:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Typing that does get annoying :(. Oh well, thanks for the help anyway. The Yoshiman 97 18:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How? The Yoshiman 97 00:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Move it back and forth? Alright, thanks for the help. I'll try to finish up all of the cases tomorrow. The Yoshiman 97 04:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to do both, if time's on my side. The Yoshiman 97 04:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It is! Nothing worse than seeing something wrong on my computer screen. Also, noticed how Wikiar replied to your message. Is he still gonna be around? The Yoshiman 97 02:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Are you around? Replied Wikiar 03:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ________________________ oooh oooh oooooh! i can type crap! and fast! ill do whatever the hell you guys dont wanna type. oh and sorry if this is vandalism. i just wanted to message u. and... about the cases....i know you did that- ill just show u: Case 1-1 The case after is 2-2. with a link. should we do: the case before is Case 1-0 (example not real) but with a link? Deathsculler 20:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) how do u use templates? how do you use anything? its what i was "being ridiculous about" and the quote idea was mine. You said u liked it. I hated the fact resident evil's wiki had quotes. ours didnt but deserved it since dead rising's kickass Deathsculler 20:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for not answering meh questions amateur updates from me but leave them plz only fix them not delete plz Deathsculler 06:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits w00t Deathsculler 06:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Admins/Project Hello, I see that you are probably the most important DR Wiki member, and I'm just here to say that I'm a huge fan of Dead Rising, and not to brag, but could probably right almost the entire DR Wiki by myself. I'm doing major wiki editing as a school project, and one of my tasks is to become an Administrator of the DR Wiki. I'm not asking to just make me an admin, but I'm asking you to keep an eye out for edits made by me and decide if I could be an admin after a while. I would really appreciate it if you could do that for me, and if you can't, then I don't mind. Message me back, please.Frank-West 18:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Admins/Project Whoops, accidentally put this message on my own page. But let me explain. I go to a project based learning school. The students here, including me choose their own projects. We have to fill out a form with stuff like tasks needed to complete the project, resources we could use, and what kind of final products are expected. I tasked myself with becoming an admin, because I think that I could do enough work and good things on the DR Wiki to earn it. I don't want to just be promoted for free, I want to earn the privelege. I'm actually at school right now, but my XBL Gamertag is Personguy777, so if you want to talk to me sometime around 4 'o' clock, Central Time, I should be able to discuss things then as well as here.Frank-West 19:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) im back i play jet set radio for xbox and for marvel vs capcom 2 for xbox if you leave the game on over night in training mode you get like thoughsands of points(and it only works with a cord contoller) they logged me out and i forgot my password but it turns out they changed it so i had to do allot of tings :3 but im back and look at my pick of me if i was in dead rising on my wiki page :3 Comment on my new blog(do it lots :o) your opinions matter do it......FOR the children also tell magcargo and yoshi bout the blog Bill Brenton In the interest of limiting clutter I'm just going to edit the 'thanks' post. I'm working on Bill Brenton's page, and noticed his weapon of choice is listed as Firearms. Is there something I'm missing, or is that just one person's opinion? I don't want to go changing it if it's true. ThaPauly 03:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently Yoshi saw my post, because he ninja'd me while I was working on the page. :p ThaPauly 23:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Blog update ive updated my blog come check it out ive also added yo' buddy yoshiman :o epic pwnage ;3 i have 193 page edits ;3 i almost hit 200 :p :3 i love dis wikia i made friends like you ash and yoshi and magcargo :3 finished yay i finished my blog(or atleast the recruitable survivor pat) Blog updates My blog has been updated New:But it sure is fun... Coming Next:Alice's Song Blog update I finally put in my mission And it has ME ;3 as alice the mission is called Alice's Song check it out and comment Weapon Strength? Are we using this strength set: joke, weak, okay, good, great Just thought I'd ask so me and everyone else won't get confused. Thanks, Frank-West 18:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Username Just wondering, is there any way I can change my wiki username? I wasn't really thinking when I made this account, and Frank-West isn't very personal. If there's no way to change it, then oh well. Just thought I would ask you.Frank-West 14:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) okay Well, that's okay. I was just wondering. okay Well, that's okay. I was just wondering.Frank-West 19:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hooray I created my first page! I'm proud of myself. =)Frank-West 20:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC)